In various imaging methods, in particular medical imaging methods, such as ultrasound, it is usual practice to take two-dimensional pictures as sectional images. Here, the two-dimensional images depicted correspond to the imaging planes of the imaging device. Furthermore, a three-dimensional or a four-dimensional image data set can be reconstructed from a series of such two-dimensional pictures. Here and hereinafter, “four-dimensional data set” means a time line of several three-dimensional data sets. After the reconstruction to a three-dimensional or four-dimensional volume or image data set, respectively, the user can view the volume in random sectional planes which he can select or which can be generated by a computer. Such sectional planes are referred to as “multiplanar reconstructions” (MPR). In so doing, however, the user loses the reference to the original two-dimensional imaging planes, to which he has gotten used after many years of practice and experience. As a result, the orientation in the multi-dimensional image data set is made more difficult since, for the reasons mentioned, the user knows the anatomy recorded mainly from the original two-dimensional sectional planes and, due to the habituation effect, can correctly orient himself only in said planes. Nor do the known devices and methods provide the user with the possibility of specifically selecting an original imaging plane.
The same applies also to a four-dimensional transesophageal echocardiography (TEE), in which an ultrasound catheter is introduced into the esophagus and rotated for cardiac imaging, as well as generally to four-dimensional real-time imaging. In particular in the case of TEE it is clear that the imaging is not possible in other perspectives since this would not be allowed, on the one hand by the anatomy of the esophagus and on the other hand by the corresponding ultrasound catheter.